epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spladooshes
Spladooshes are fat Blotlings that mostly sleep and explode when agitated. Mickey will first meet a group of Spladooshes on Mickeyjunk Mountain behind a Thinner Pump. They also return in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Strategies * Don't try using Thinner on them, as you will only make them explode faster. If you are near a Spladoosh when they are growing, they will explode and you will lose about two to three health pips. To avoid this, keep a safe distance away while using Thinner. And be warned - You'll need a full bar. * If you quickly walk away, there is a chance they will go back to sleep. * If you use Paint, they will become your friend and go back to sleep. If they are growing and they become your friend, they will shrink back to their normal size and go back to sleep. They may explode when agitated when they are your friend, but that rarely happens. * If you use a TV in front of them, it will distract them. They'll lean forward and laugh occasionally. If you use a TV on top of them, this will electrocute them. Hitting them with anything (Paint, Thinner, Spin attack) will break out of the TV trance though and will either explode in the usual fashion or continue watching if you've painted them. * Use an Anvil on a Spladoosh and it will explode instantly. * If the Spladoosh is painted and you do a spin attack, you will just bounce off the Spladoosh's fat layers, but you will not receive damage from it. Trivia *A befriended Spladoosh can revert back to an enemy again after two hits from a miss-target from a Beetleworx or a large Blotling like a Slobber. For example, say a Basher accidentally hits a Spladoosh instead of Mickey. It will lose some Paint. If hit a second time, it will lose all the paint and will revert back to being an enemy. *Befriended Spladooshes are the only Blotlings, when befriended, that cannot help you in battle with enemies, mostly due to not being able to walk and being inactive for long periods of time. *Although Gus said Spladooshes don't move around, one managed to lock up Gremlin Neville in a cage in the Lonely Manor approach. *The Spladoosh is the only Blotling to not have red detailing in Epic Mickey during harder levels. *The "z"s that come from them while they sleep are the same font as the toy story logo. *Originally, Spladooshes might have used their legs to walk around and possibly throw projectiles at Mickey. This is referenced both in the code and in concept art. Gallery Concept Art and Renders go_blob_by_hamilton74-d5it7vj.jpg|Concept art for the Spladoosh spladoosh various concepts.png|Various concepts of standing and attacking Spladooshes walking spladoosh.png|Early render of a walking Spladoosh running spladoosh.png|Early running Spladoosh Render Screenshots Painted Spladoosh.jpeg|A Painted Spladoosh 1rst_4Splashdooshes.jpg|The first four Spladooshes that you come across in the game. Icons Pin 113 tex niftex 0.png|Slobber Pin Videos Category:Blotlings Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Mickeyjunk Mountain Category:Tomorrow City Category:Pirates of the Wasteland Category:Lonesome Manor Category:Reformed villains Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Junction Points Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Blots